Threesome
by kenny neko
Summary: The following is a roleplay I had with a close friend Its a yaoi/smut threesome(as you've probably guessed by the title) between Germany, Italy, and Prussia, and also contains Omorashi(If you don't know what it is, you should probably look it up before reading this.)


"Germanyyyy, I have to use the bathroom!" Italy said in a whiny tone, gripping the sleeve of German's shirt, lightly tugging at it, a small blush covering his cheeks as he stared up at the larger male.

Germany sighed and looked over to his smaller male friend, since they were on a hike on ther mountains there were no bathrooms in sight. There was only one way for Italy to get, "Vell, go over to the tree and use that," he said.

"Ehhh?! But that's gross!" The smaller country said in the same whiny voice, his face blushing visibly brighter."Plus, you might look!"

"Vell there aren't any bathrooms are here," Germany said in an annoyed voice. When his small friend said he'll look a light blush came to his face, "I vill not look, just go. I vill turn around."

Italy made a cute little pouting face, tearing up a bit, his face still heated with a blush, deciding to try and hold it until they got back from their hiking trip."I-I'll just hold it."

Germany turned his head, sight, "Vell alright, but it vill be awhile before ve get back," Germany said as he placed his hand to his head. "Lets just hurry then."

Italy looked up at the bigger male, nodding slightly in agreement, and continuing on their hike.

They made their way across the mountain trail, but it was still far from their destination. "How are you doing, Italy?" Germany asked, will some concern in his voice. "Ve should be there in a vhile."

Italy squirmed quite allot, both hands lewdly holding his crotch, his eyes a bit more teary now, and his blush brighter."I-I don't know how much longer I can hold it." He replied in a whimpering tone, before biting his lip and stopping dead in his tracks.

Germany turned his head toward Italy, he was getting more desperate by the minute. Germany stopped and turned to him, "Ve'll just be a little vhile more, Italy. Ve're almost there, just hold it for a bit longer."

Italy let out a slight whimper, looking up at the larger male, his race turning bright red."I-I can't hold it anymore.." The male said as he desperate squeezing his thighs together, a small stream of urine flowing onto his pants.

Germany saw how bad it was getting, Italy wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer. "Ve can take you to the tree, and you can release yourself there," Germany said trying to make Italy feel better.

By the time Italy even considered going behind a tree, it was already too late. The country slid down to his knees, and pressed his hands quite hard into his crotch in an attempt to stop the flow of urine, his thighs squeezed tightly together, but it didn't seem to help. Within a few moments the male's pants were completely soaked, unable to stop himself from emptying his bladder.

Germany stood there, in shock. He didn't know what else to do. He watched as his small friend wet himself all over the ground. The pressure must have been too much for his friend, he probably couldn't take and had to release. "I-Italy?" Germany said, but he couldn't help but blush at the fact that his friend urinated all on the floor.

Italy stared down at the ground, obviously embarrassed and ashamed, his face bright red as he let out a whimper, a few tears starting to stream down his face. "D-Don't look!" The male yelled, shaking his head a bit and slightly trembling, his hands still covering his now soaked crotch.

Jumping a bit, Germany quickly turned away from looking at Italy. Still having that blush upon his face. After a few moments of silence, Germany began to speak, "V-Ve should really get home, Italy. Ve can't stay here all day. H-Hey, vhen ve get home you have make that pasta you like," Germany said in a bit nervous tone, but he was only trying to make him feel better.

Italy sniffled a bit while wiping his eyes on his sleeve, before looking up at the other male, and giving a slight smile, almost seeming to feel better immediately at the mentioning of pasta."Okay~!"

Germany sighed smiling, being glad that he manage to get Italy in a bright mood. "Let go nov, ve better get back before it gets dark out."

Italy nodded, standing up and squirming a bit from the cold, wet feeling in his pants, frowning in discomfort.

Germany looked at Italy and gave a small smile, "Don't vorry, it's not that bad." Germany tried to reassure Italy.

Italy looked up at the larger male, his face still quite red, and returned the smile."O-Okay." He said in responce, really hoping they wouldn't run into Japan or any of the other countries on their way home.

Germany took Italy out of the mountains and to his home, "Go the the bathroom to vash up, I'll see if I have something for you to vear." Germany said, pointing to the bathroom. They were at his home, Italy's was much too far for them to go without bumping in to anyone, so they went to his instead.

"Okay." Italy responded, before walking off to the bathroom, stepping in and shutting the door. The young country slipped off his clothes, and turned on the shower, letting the water get warm before getting in.

While Germany was searching through his clothes, trying to find something for Italy to wear his older brother, Prussia, walked along the hall. He heard someone in the shower, "Kesesese~ Germany must be taking a shower, I should sneak in there and scare him!" Prussia thought to himself. Prussia walked to the door and opened the, quietly walking toward the victim hiding behind the curtains. That was when he quickly opened, "HA! Got you bro-" Prussia's words were cut off when he saw, not his brother, but Italy, naked. "-ther..." His face was flushed with red, he saw Italy standing there all wet.

Italy's eyes widened momentairily before snapping shut, nearly jumping out of his skin, and letting out a yell, his heart pounding from being startled so badly. Out of reflex, he swung his hand, back handing the silver haired male, and yelling out for Germany, his face returning to that bright red blush.

Prussia grunted, he didn't know that Italy could hit so hard. He was quickly shrinking hands, looking nervous at Italy, "V-Vait Italy! It's not V-Vhat you think, I-I just thought you v-vere Germany a-and..." Prussia mind trailed off when his eyes where trailing down Italy's body, before he knew he was eyeing Italy's penis. That made him even more red.

As Germany was searching for clothes he heard Italy screaming for help, he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, "ITALY!? VHAT'S VRON-" Before Germany could even finish, he saw his brother standing eyeing Italy's penis. He looked shocked and his face quickly turned red.

Italy opened his eyes, looking over at the two larger male's, taking him a moment before noticing where they were staring, pausing momenttairily with a bright red face, before quickly reaching down and covering himself."D-DON'T LOOK AT IT!" Italy shouted, as he frantically tried to cover himself. He'd been touching himselfa bit just before Prussia barged in, so he had a slight hard-on, which the other male's probably got a pretty good look at before he'd covered himself.

Prussia quickly snapped out of it and tried to walk toward Italy in a calm way, but failing at that, "C-Calm down Italy, v-ve veren't looking at y-" Before Prussia finished his sentence he slipped on some of the water that manage to splash on the floor. He fell forward, trying to grab the nearest thing as he feel, he grabbed Italy as he fell in the tub. Managing to get himself wet since the shower was still running. There he laid, wet, blushing a deep red, with Italy, naked, on him. He thought, this was kind of hot.

Germany stood there, blushing like never before. Right after he saw Italy's member he was now staring at his ass. He tried to look away, but, he really didn't want to. That water glistening over his body. He looked... Beautiful. And he was on top of his brother while water splatter on top of bother of them.

Italy sat up, letting out a slight groan after falling, not realizing what'd happened until a moment after, his eyes widening, and his face somehow becoming more red than before, the excitement causing his length to become fully erect. Slowly, he looked down, noticing that he was sitting just above the silver haired male's pelvis."E-EHH?!" He stuttered out, also noticing how hard his own length had gotten, and quickly attempting to cover himself with his hands, too worried about his hard-on being seen to even get off of the larger male.

Prussia didn't know what he did next, his body just acted on his own. Within moments, he took Italy kissing him deeply. Having his tongue swirl inside Italy's mouth. As he did that, he reach down his hand and grabbed Italy's member and stroked it gently, caressing it in his hand.

Germany stood there and the door, he just watch as his brother started to kiss his small friend. Germany walked up to them, not caring that he gets wet by the still running water, grabbed onto Italy and took him. Taking the kiss from Prussia and giving him his own. He swirled his own tongue in Italy's mouth, making the kiss deepen within moments.

Prussia watched as his brother took Italy's mouth away from his. But, he still had his member. As Prussia still stroke the hard member he took Italy in his mouth and start to suck. Licking up and down the member and taking him once more.

The smaller male's eyes widened, a choked moan escaping his lips as his breathing became quicker, his chest raising and falling rapidly, his mind seeming to go blank, not even having enough time to process what was happening. His body tensed, grabbing tightly onto the wet shirt of the male underneath him, another, slightly louder moan escaping as his length was touched, weakly beginning to kiss back, just before he was pulled away. He let out another moan, which was soon muffled by the kiss from the blond, his eyes closing half was as he started to kiss back.

Italy let out yet another loud moan, snapping his eyes shut as the warmth from the silver hair-ed male's mouth wrapped around his length, legs trembling slightly, his back arching as he opened one eye, looking up at Germany for a few seconds, before glancing down at Prussia, his own wet hair now hanging messily in front of his eyes. Reaching back with one hand, he began to undo Prussia's belt and pants, his other hand reaching up and doing the same to Germany's, his hands a bit shaky with anticipation.

Germany still swirled his tongue into Italy's mouth, letting him undo his pants in the process. He pulled back looking down at the smaller nation, his wet beautiful face making him hard. He gave him another kiss before he guide Italy's head toward his own member. Giving him to suck on it.

Prussia, on the other hand, was still at Italy's lower half. After he sucked Italy's member he went and started to make his hole wet. Sticking his tongue in, then sliding his wet fingers in to make sure he was ready. He moved his two fingers around in Italy, looking for that one spot. He continued to move around until he found that spot.

Italy's eyes opened half way as soon as the other male pulled away, staring up at the taller male with his beautiful honey colored eyes, obviously filled with lust. Italy let out a hot breath against German's length, soon sticking out his tongue and slowly licking along the base, and swirling his tongue around the head, a groan erupting deep in his throat.

Slowly, the honey eyed male took the length into his mouth, the hand which had undone the German's pants now rested against his thigh, his eyes looking into the other's. the young male's eyes widened a bit as he felt the two fingers push into him, eyes closing tightly as he began to bob his head, his grip on the other's thigh tightening a bit. Another loud, chocked moan escaped as his 'special spot' was touched, the moan sending vibrations down the other's length.

Germany moaned out as Italy took his member and started to lick it and then taking it into his mouth. His tongue was skilled, feeling it swirling around his member. Germany rested one hand onto Italy's head, guiding it as he bobbed his head. He continued to moan out as Italy continued to suck on his member. He got his other hand and used it to make Italy face him. His face was flushed with red and the water glisten all over him. Red quickly ran up to Germany's face, his eyes filling in with lust.

Once when Prussia found that 'special spot' he took out his finger and replaced it with his own length. First, slowly moving in, not trying to hurt Italy but trying to make him get used to it before he starts to move faster. Prussia grabbed onto Italy's hips, he could feel them moving as he slowly started to go in him. Prussia kept the pace to find that special spot once more, but feeling Italy getting tight was going to make him cum.

Italy began to bob his head faster, soon taking the full length deep into the back of his throat, the size cutting off his air way, the hand that was on the other's thigh moved up, fondling the blond's balls, loud moans vibrating around the length in his throat.

Italy groaned in slight discomfort from the size of silver haired male's length, his body tensing a bit more, toes curling as the discomfort faded into pleasure. Italy nearly cried out as his special spot was hit, sending waves on intense pleasure shooting through his overly sensitive body, pre-cum starting to leak from the tip of his length.

Still holding onto his head, Germany moaned out as Italy took him into his mouth. While Prussia mount him, Germany lifted Italy from sucking on his member and licked his nipple while his free hand played with the other one. His tongue swirled around it, he sucked on it and his started to stick out. He gave it a playful bite and resumed to swirl it around in his mouth.

Prussia started to mover faster, still hitting that same spot. He used his hand to stroke Italy's member and he thrusts into him. He could feel the member being hard in his hand, with every thrust he did, he continued to stroke the member. Playing with Italy's balls as he done so.

Italy gasped before letting out another moan, back arching as his sensitive nipples hardened, letting out a slight, pleasured yelp at the bite, his free hand reaching back and giving the same attention to Prussia's balls as he was giving to Germany's, lightly squeezing and rubbing them in his hands. Italy began letting out louder moans, feeling his climax starting to approach.

They were close. Germany played with Italy's nipple and then moved, licking his neck and trailing back to his mouth. He deepen the kiss as his hands were free to play with his nipples. His tongue swirled around in Italy's mouth, moaning as he Italy continued to play with his balls. Italy's hand felt smooth, and with every touch Italy was giving him he was getting closer to cumming.

Prussia continued to thrust into Italy, moaning out as Italy played with his balls. He kept hitting that special spot that made Italy shiver and moan out in pleasure. Both Germany and Prussia crept up to Italy's ear, one of them at each of side. Softy, they breathed into his ear and down his neck saying, "Italy."

Italy moaned into the kiss, returning it as his eyes slowly fluttered half open, the hand that was stimulating Germany's balls moved up, and started to stroke his length at a steady pace. Shivers ran down Italy's spine, his eyes widening as he felt, and heart the other's soft whispers into his ear, the breaths against his skin pushing him over the edge, a loud moan escaping as he threw his head back, his warm semen shooting out Prussia's stomach, breathing and panting heavily.

As soon as Italy hit the climax, both Germany and Prussia came. Prussia's member still in Italy, so he came right him then slowly pulled it out. Panting heavily in the process. Germany's semen spilled all over Italy. He panted heavily as he held the smaller nation into his arms.

The water that was still running splatter onto their bodies, but neither one of them wanted to move. At least just not yet. They stayed for moments to came to just at least catch their breathe and have their breathing at ease.

Italy let out a slight, pleasured sigh, his legs still shaking from the orgasm, letting his head rest against Germany's shoulder, his breathing still quite heavy as well."We're..Going to have to get cleaned up again.." The honey eyed male said between breaths, letting his eyes flutter closed.


End file.
